Jigsaw puzzles are commonly composed of small, thin pieces each having a portion of a picture on it. Assembly of the pieces is usually accomplished first by visually matching the images and shapes of adjacent pieces, and second by physically assembling the interlocking pieces. Consequently, the person assembling the puzzle must rely on a certain level of visual acuity and manual dexterity that many people possess. However, for a person with limited or no vision, assembly can prove exceedingly difficult because the critical visual cues are not ascertainable. For a person of limited dexterity, commonly sized puzzle pieces can also prove to be exceedingly difficult to place, even when the placement is known. Also, since many puzzle pieces can at least somewhat engage adjacent pieces even when improperly placed, removing improperly placed puzzle pieces can provide further challenge. Consequently there is room in the art for improvements to puzzles that will make them accessible to a wider range of people.